Past, present & Furture
by DennisaiiHearts
Summary: Growing up in a dull town like sussex isn't all its cracked up to be for a teen like Janie...Rated T for swearing and er... sexual refrences...nothing suss!
1. Chapter 1

-1The past present and future

Chapter one

Janie sat in her room, her iPod speakers turned up almost full blast as she listened to yet another Gorillaz song.

She sighed and looked up at the old cracked ceiling.

"Why am I still here?" she thought to herself… "its all done, there isn't anything here for me in America…"

She let out another sigh. Being stuck in the same orphanage for the last 16 years had taken it's toll on her. She was old enough to survive by herself, but she just didn't have the courage to leave.

She only ever had one true friend here, and that was Sue.

Her and sue used to spend each night either up late watching scary zombie movies or making trouble around the neighbour-hood.

But last month that had all changed when Sue had been adopted.

Since then, Janie had been bored out of her brains with nothing to do but sit around, look nice for the considering parents and wait til the next meal to be served.

She grabbed her art book and flipped through it again.

Every body used to go on about how she was such a fantastic artist, but ever since Sue left she had stopped. She didn't even know why she stopped, she loved drawing, but she just didn't find it interesting anymore.

She put it down and paused for a second.

After that, she got straight back up, grabbed her bag and started putting as much in there as possible.

Once there wasn't that much room left in it. She grabbed her hoodie, pulled it over her head and grabbed the 100 pounds she had stashed under her old creaky bed.

She slowly opened the door, looked both ways, and then stepped out into the musty hall-way.

It was about 12:45 pm, so Janie doubted that any body would be awake.

She had spoken too soon.

She soon heard some foot steps gradually getting closer to her, she turned around to look into the face of Zee.

Zee was a horrible 15 year old who had a huge thing for Janie. The worst part was that he had once gotten his way with her and she had woken up the next morning in his bed.

She had hated him ever since.

'And what are you doing up so late, little girl?' he asked in a sly voice.

'I could ask you the same thing…' she replied.

'Yes, but the only difference is it look like you are going some where…' Zee said 'when you could just as easily be staying here with me…'

'And why the hell would I be doing that?' she said, trying to get to the other side of him where the stairs were.

'Coz, then I won't scream for Bess and just so happen to get you into trouble…'. He gave a sly smile to Janie.

Bess was obviously their carer, who took the Saturday and Sunday night shifts.

'Pfft, yeah right, you do that and you know you will be getting a free goodnight pill from my fist.'

'Not this time, babe…' Zee pulled up the sleeve of the tattered old long sleeved shirt he was wearing 'Check these big boys out' He said, flexing his bicep muscles (or what was left of them).

'Been lifting our toys, have we?' said Janie, still trying to get pasted him.

'If by toys you mean lifts down at the gym, why yes, I have been.'

'You are such and idiot' Janie said, rolling her eyes. 'Now move your fat arse and lemme through!'

'Your gonna have to do better than insults to get past me…' Zee said.

But before he could say anymore, Janie had swung a punch that had landed right on the side of his cheek.

He dropped to the ground and held his cheek in pain. Blood trickled out his fingers and onto the musty white-ish yellow carpet.

'You arse hole!' He shouted so loud the whole house would have heard him.

Before Janie knew it, Bess was down at Zee's aid.

'What the hell do you think you are doing Janie?' Bess said, with a face as red as a tomato 'And what are you doing with a bag, anybody would think you are going on a holiday!'

Janie stared at Bess and Zee for a few more seconds before running down the stairs and out the door…


	2. Chapter 2

Past present future

Chapter 2

Janie woke up with a head ache…

She remembered back to last night, and how she had gotten extremely pissed and then nearly knocked out Russel.

She slowly sat up and looked over to the sleeping figure beside her.

"Seems the only time he keeps his big mouth shut" she thought to herself "Is when he's asleep…"

She nudged him in the shoulder…

"Murdoc…" she whispered.

A low pitched moan came from the sleeping man.

"Murdoc… it's 11, wake up…"

Yet another moan followed by a shoulder shanking then came from the sleeping man.

Janie knew there was only one way to get him up…

"Oh my freakin' god! He's got a gun!" she shouted next to his ear.

"Arghhh!" Murdoc shouted before falling off the side off the bed and taking half of the covers with him…

Janie let out a little giggle. "That always gets you up…" She said, climbing out of the bed.

Murdoc let out a frustrated moan while rubbing his head and slowly getting up.

Janie walked over to the end of the bed and grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head.

Murdoc slowly came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"So hows my newly 17 year old on her first day of maturity?" he asked, pulling her close.

"A little head achy…" she said "but other than that, extremely hungry…"

Janie remember back to when she had first gotten drunk, and it hadn't been nearly half as bad as this.

Murdoc kiss her on the cheek and then let go of her.

"Yea, that's what happens in the circle of a hang over…" he said, slowly working over to the kitchen in the 'bago while rubbing his head "You want a cuppa coffee love?"

"Yea, thanks…" she said, searching for her other pink dotted converse shoe.

Once she found it, she slipped it on, and headed to the other half of the 'bago. She sat down in a purple leather chair, as Murdoc handed her the cup of coffee and sat across from her.

About half and hour pasted before they heard a knock on the door.

Murdoc got up and opened the door to see a 15 year old Asian girl standing there, tears falling down her cheeks.

"What's tha matter, noodle?" Murdoc asked.

"It's 2-2 D…" she stumered out "H-he's h-hurt…"

"Oh shit…" Murdoc mumbled. "What's wrong with him?"

"H-he over d-dosed last n-night, only…" Noodle paused.

"Only what?" Murdoc said starting to worry that something horrible had gone wrong with his singer.

"Only this t-time, it w-wasn't and ac-accident!"

Janie came running up to the door…

"Where is he now?" she asked, rushing to noodle's aid.

"H-he's down at the h-hospital, t-the one down t-the road..."

Janie grabbed noodle and Murdoc's arm and rushed to the Geep.

"Where is Russel?" asked Janie as she placed noodle in the back of the Geep.

"H-he went in the ambulance..." noodle said through sobs "H-he told me to come and tell y-you t-two."

"Ok, try calling him on his cell, tell him we are on our way..." she handed noodle her phone.

- - -

Russel was sitting in a small plastic chair out side of a room with his head in his hands...

He looked up when he heard foot steps, hoping it was a doctor, only to see that it was only Murdoc, Janie and Noodle.

"How bad is it...?" asked Murdoc, as Janie walked over to the window...

"They say...this time...he might not..." Russel paused and looked up at Murdoc, eye to eye..."Make it..."

Janie could hear noodle as she burst out into tears , but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the site in-front of her... 2-D had so many tubes coming out of him... and so many chords hooked up to thing that were keeping track of his 'Progress'. He hands began to shake as tears fell from her spring green eyes.

Her heart sank as a rush of guilt swept over her...


	3. Chapter 3

Past present future

Chapter 3

-Writer's note-Omg! Thanks for the reviews! I am so going on with this story XD But yea. I have some pictures of Janie (that I drew, obviously) but I am not too sure of where to post them… sigh, oh well! Enough holding up, back onto the story!

Janie walked down the cold street of Bullpoint and thought about what had just happened…

She had been wanting to get out of that hell-hole for months now, and it had all just rushed past her in less than 5 minutes. She thought about what would happen now, and where she would go, would she stay in America or go somewhere else..?

She walked to the local park, grabbed a drink and some chips from a near by 24/7 servo, and went to sit down next to the pond… it was going on about 4 now and she could begin to see a little shard of light over the horizon though it was mostly still quiet black.

As she sat there and drank her coke, she thought about maybe staying with a friend until she could get some money to fly over to England to stay with her cousin…

Sue! She could stay with her. Oh, but what would her parents think? A ruff house girl like Janie staying with such a classic family like them…

Janie could remember what they looked like the day they came to pick up Sue… the mother was wearing a pink floral dress and the father was in a 'name brand' work suit.

She went to grab her phone to call sue, but then remembered that it was only 4 in the morning… so she placed in back in her pocket and headed for another walk towards the Internet Café.

---

She was glad to know that at least one good place was open this time in the morning… she thought she would just check up on her emails and see if anybody else was on-line…

So she signed in msn and a little warning sign came up telling her that she had 5 new emails.

She looked through her contacts and was glad to see that at least one of her friends was online.

Janie says: Hi

ZombieFreak says: Hii

ZombieFreak says: Watchu doin' up so early?

Janie says: Well, there have been some… issues in the past few hours…

ZombieFreak says: Oh? Like what?

Janie says: Well… I ran away from the council house, beat some one up, and now I have no where else to go…

ZombieFreak says: Aw. There has to be somewhere…???

Janie says: well, I have got a cousin over there, where you are that is… just not enough money to get over L

ZombieFreak says: Oh… L

ZombieFreak says: Your such a nice person, you don't deserve this… how bout I give u sum money???

Janie says: what? No! I haven't even met u b4...!

Janie says: Jeez, Stu, I'm not a moocher…

ZombieFreak says: But I'm the one who is offering…

ZombieFreak says: Plus, if you do come over, we can meet up and hangout or sum fink…

Janie says: Ow… ur so nice… I'm not sure…

Janie says: Plus, it would cost a lot… how would u afford it?

ZombieFreak says: Janie, I'm loaded, it doesn't really matter…

Janie says: Um…. Er…

Janie says: I would still feel bad… I would have to pay you back somehow…

ZombieFreak says: you can pay me back by buying the pop-corn when we go and see the new zombie movie! ;)

Janie says: Sigh…ok! I will do it!

ZombieFreak says: wicked! I will order the tickets for you online…

ZombieFreak says: brb

ZombieFreak says: Ok, next flight I can get you on is at 12noon, is that ok?

Janie says: sure:D

ZombieFreak says: Well, I gtg.

ZombieFreak says: I will meet you at my house, I will send a person thingy to pick you up…

Janie says: Kool! Can't wait….

ZombieFreak says: Yay! Ok, C'ya 2nite!

Janie says: wait…. Stu…

ZombieFreak says: yea?

Janie says: Thankyou…

ZombieFreak says: No prob.

-Zombie freak has signed off…-

Janie couldn't believe what had just happened! She took a deep breath and thought about what would happen when she got to Sussex, and about how nice her online friend was… Then she stopped, and started to get butterflies in her stomach… what if he wasn't what he said he was… what if he was like, a pedifile or something!?

Nah, theres no way… or is there?

-Writer's note- whoot, go msn!!! XD Short chapter, coz most of it was spent im-ing, lol. But any way, hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

-1Past, present, future

Chapter 4

Janie stood in her lime green room, singing along to the song, Give 'em hell kid, pumping out of her iPod head-phones. She just couldn't think of what to wear… for you see, today was Janie's 17th birthday! And Murdoc had been planning a surprise birthday party for her until Janie over heard and it turned into just a regular birthday party…

She got it! It was perfect! She grabbed the piece of clothing and pulled it over her head…

_Now…which shoes to wear with it…_

---

Everybody was rushing around, either putting up balloons or placing packets of various chips in bowls as they heard the foot steps coming down the stairs…

They all looked up to see Janie walking down the stairs, un-lady like, trying to rearrange the black, short and very… dare I say it, sexy dress…

_I'm not gay, btw, lol_

She stopped about half way down the stairs to finish fixing her dress and looked down at the party and the sad excuse for decorations….there were a few balloons hung up around the kitchen and lounge, and some streamers that were barely holding on…

Everybody put down what they were doing and looked up at her while saying happy birthday. She let out a big grin as she walked down and saw the presents on the table…

'You guys shouldn't have…' she said, leaning down and hugging noodle, and going around and kissing the boys on the cheeks.

'Told you…' said Russel in a joking tone.

'You defiantly get that sense of humor from my dad's side of the family…' she said, in a sarcastic kind of tone 'Or at least, from your dad…'

There was a little giggle, before she came to the conclusion that some one was missing…

'Where's Murdoc?' she asked.

'He went to get something' said 2D 'but he said not to wait for him to get back to open your pressies.'

'Yay!' Janie shouted 'Presents!'

---

It was about 10 when noodle headed off to bed and Murdoc gave his present to Janie.

It was the nicest out of all the other presents she had received, well, I guess because they were just a new hat, a c.d which Janie already owned and a fake and horrible looking silver ring which did not only come in a brown paper bag, but broke as soon as it fell off her finger from being too big. But anyway… Murdoc had bought her a flask with her name on it.

He then revealed his other half of the present, which was an assortment of alcohol bottles which he had stashed in the bottom of the fridge…

But before they started to get a little too drunk, 2D pulled Janie aside to talk to her…

Janie knew this wasn't going to turn out so good… they walked away from Murdoc and Russel who were already getting into the bailey's , which was Janie's favourite…

They were in the Kong's entry way before 2D stopped and looked down at Janie.

'I 'ave sum fink to tell you, Jane…' 2D said 'and it's more serious than all the other things…I've told you…'

'2D…please, don't make this harder than it already has been' Janie said, looking down at the ground.

'Just lemme finish, please…' said 2D, grabbing her hands.

Janie pulled her hands back.

'2D, this is the 3rd time you have tried to tell me! If I didn't like you this way the 2 other times you bloody told me, what makes you think I would just fall in love with you now?!'

2D looked down at his shoes, as his eyes filled up with tears…

'I'm sorry, 2D, but you are my best friend, your more of a brother to me…'

2D interrupted her…

'That snot it, is it?' he started to cry 'You are with some one else…aren't you!?'

'Even if I was…' Janie started 'Its none of your business! I don't see why you just can't accept that I don't like you!'

'I…'

'Please, 2D, not tonight, it's my birthday…' Janie said, toning down her voice a bit.' I just want to have fun…'

She looked up at him and smiled, but he continued to cry, and just walked back to the kitchen to grab a tissue.

---

It was after about, two bottles of beer, three shots and a can of scotch and coke that Murdoc began to let his guard down and tried to make-out with Janie.

Janie (also a little tipsy) went along with it… but after about a minute of it, pushed Murdoc away and asked him what he was doing, but didn't make it sound to convincing, as she let out a little giggle after wards…

As 2D, to furious to drink, watched and sobbed in the corner.

After basically all the alcohol was gone, and Murdoc, Russel and Janie were all pretty hammered. As Murdoc ran for the bathroom, 2D went over to Janie and grabbed her shoulders, she stumbled a bit, then looked up at 2D with a queasy smile on her face.

'Wassup, 2-hic-D…' she said.

'I know your with Murdoc…' he said with anger…

Janie giggled a bit…

'Watchu hic talking about…?' she said, stumbling again… 'Just coz he's so hic good in bed… doesn't mean that I'm hic with him…!' she giggled again.

'I can't believe you…' he said, pacing out of the room.

Janie stumbled a bit as she walked over to Russel…

'Can you believe the hic nerve of some people?' she asked, collapsing on the chair that was besides Russel.

'What's Muds gone and donow?' he asked with a smug look on his face.

'No, no…not Muds, 2hicD' she giggled 'He thinks I'm wif Muds coz I sleep wif 'im.'

'I think he might 'ave apoint there…' Russel said, trying to make a serious face, but smiling at the same time…

'Oh…you're my hic cousin…' Janie said 'Your supposed to hic agree wif me…'

'I'm back from the can!!' shouted Murdoc as he walked into the room and walked over to Janie, almost tripping numerous times.

Janie pulled herself up out of the seat and walked over to Murdoc…

'Murdoc, if Um sleepin' hic witchu, doesat mean that um your hic girlfriend?'

'Err…nah!' he said waving his hand in the air… 'Just means um your… fuck buddy!'

Russel cracked up laughing, in fact, he laughed so hard his chair fell back wards.

There was a paused silence before both Janie and Murdoc cracked up laughing.

Janie went over to Russel, to see if he was ok, but only to see that he had fallen asleep, in the exact position in which he had fallen.

'He's sleeping like a hic log!' shouted Janie.

Murdoc cracked up laughing before going over to Janie and putting his arm around her shoulder.

'Now, come come my little er… hic fuck buddy!' began Murdoc 'We will go back to my palace…'

'You mean hic hell hole?' said Janie giggling.

'Yea, either one is good…' said Murdoc 'and lemme have my way witchu.'

'Hehe, ok then! Lesgo!'

And with that, Janie's birthday ended and Murdoc and the birthday girl headed out to the 'bago.

-Writer's note!- Ok, so there has been some confusion about what is going on… now, let me explain how these chapters work…

Every other chapter is a section from the future working its way back until it eventually meets up with the other chapters which are scenes from the past, making their way to meet up with the furture chapters…

Did that make any sense? XD


End file.
